Cute?
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Roach's lisping is the cutest thing Mactavish has ever heard.


**Here's a little something that'll hopefully bring me out of my writer's block. Enjoy :33**

 **Side notes: A lot of this is a little bit OOC. Sorry :/**

* * *

"Royce?" Roach opened the kitchen doors, surprised to see his teammate stirring something around in a pot, "Are you actually cooking something?"

"Eh, yeah," Royce shrugged, "A few of the cooks are out serving their desserts to Rangers on the frontlines, so I figured I'd make a little treat for you guys. Something decent for once other than that meaty shit."

"'Decent'? Well tell me, 'chef', what's on the menu?"

"Just a creamy potato soup. It's my grandma's recipe."

"Aw, 'grandma's boy'-"

"Oh shut up."

Roach chuckled once more, "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Sure, be my guest," Royce held out a spoon to the younger man, and Roach dipped it in the creamy broth, asking before tasting the mix, "What'd you put in it?"

"Well, mostly potatoes," He answered, "But there's also garlic, salt, pepper, chicken, and a few cups of almond milk."

Roach almost dropped the spoon, coughing as he felt the hot broth drip down the wrong pipe of his throat, "A-Almond milk?"

"Um, yeah-?"

"I'm allergic to nuts, Royce!"

"Well shit. Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"Why do you think I always eat from the nut-free section?!"

Royce turned down the heat quickly before rushing Roach out of the kitchen, "How bad is the reaction?"

"My throat swells up, my tongue swells up, and sometimes I get an asthma attack-"

"Okay okay, let's get you to Doc before you pass out on me."

* * *

It wasn't long after Mactavish received word of Roach's allergy attack, and he set aside his work to check up with his health. Though when he arrived to the infirmary, he saw Royce standing outside, his face red as if he were embarrassed. Not long after, Doc stepped outside, nodding to his superior as he soon walked closer.

"How's he doing?" Mactavish questioned.

Doc sighed, "Well, I must say this allergic reaction was a bit... Extreme. When Royce dragged him over here, he was already struggling to breathe, a rash started breaking out. There were several times he threw up and eventually he passed out."

Mactavish raised an eyebrow, "And this was a reaction to...?"

"Almond milk," Royce answered.

"Well why the bloody hell did he drink that?"

"Dunno sir, you should ask him."

The Scot gave Royce look before speaking again, obviously catching his man in a lie, "Remind me to find you later."

He turned back to Doc, who said, "He's awake for now, but it'll probably be a few hours until he recovers."

"Thanks, Doc."

Mactavish walked in, finding the sergeant almost falling asleep again. He had an icepack held to his forehead, and he had a small, reddening rash formed around his lips. "Hey, mate," He greeted, and Roach only looked at him wearily.

"How're you holding up?" Mactavish continued.

"I'm fine," Roach groaned, "But my mouth itcheth and I thtill can't breathe."

The captain almost laughed for a moment, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I thaid my mouth itcheth and-" Roach quickly stopped talking as soon as he heard what he sounded like. To his realization, he must've forgot that his tongue swelled up. Soon enough, he heard Mactavish chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" He lisped, "It'th not thomething to laugh at!"

"I'm sorry, mate," The captain said.

"No you're not. Now c- Thtop laughing! It'th not funny!"

"You're right... It's bloody adorable."

"Excthuthe me?!"

Roach seriously wanted to punch Mactavish for breaking down into a fit of laughter (Which he really tried to hold back), but at the same time it was rather surprising to see his superior laugh. For the most part, he was always such a somber man who rarely expressed any emotion. Not even a clumsy man falling on his ass or some dirty comedy made him break a smile. Soon enough, even Roach found himself laughing and covering up his face because he was turning red, "Pleathe thtop. It'th not 'adorable'."

"Yes it is..." Mactavish was at this point smiling down at Roach.

"It'th not. It'th really jutht embarrathing. I mean, I thound like an abtholute child right now." That only earned another chuckle from his superior, and Roach sighed before leaning his head back onto the ice pack. Then a quick thought popped into his head, "You really think... That my lithping ith cute?"

Mactavish smirked, "To be honest, I'd have to say... 'Yeth'."

"Theriouthly?"

"I'm sorry, Roach. I just saw the opportunity and I took it-"

"No, but. You actually think I thound cute?"

The superior smiled softly this time, a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes. That look made Roach's face turn a deeper shade of pink. "Wow... Doeth that mean I should get allergic reactionth more often then?"

"Well don't kill yourself over it," Mactavish laughed, "But Roach, you really did make my day when I heard you speak like that."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Roach didn't bother hiding the blush on his cheeks, and instead he only itched the back of his neck unconsciously as he turned warmer than before.

* * *

 **Ugh, this wasn't over 1000 words xp But I hope you liked it anyway. But fortunately I got a lil bit of motivation to write. Hopefully I can get something updated this weekend. Thanks a bunch for being patient with my other stories :33**


End file.
